


Set My Soul Afire

by elysianaurora



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Love, M/M, Poetry, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianaurora/pseuds/elysianaurora
Summary: This is my first piece I’ve decided to post. It’s not a story. It’s a bit of poetry that I wrote and I really hope you all like it. I do intend on doing a fic soon but bare with me





	Set My Soul Afire

The tears that stain my face are out of fear  
Fear that I may never forget him  
I may never be able to wake a day without thinking of him  
He haunts my mind like a ghost walking through a cemetery  
I see him in everything  
The grass reminds me of his green eyes  
Their luscious subtlety like a deepening marsh  
The silk of my sheets feel like his skin  
it’s soft suppleness warm and enveloping  
But it’s the sunsets that break my heart the most  
It’s blazing fire scorching the darkening sky  
Where I should see orange clouds bleeding into red I see his soft freckled face framed by his flaming hair  
In each cloud I see his red strands that I once laced my fingers through while he sets my skin on fire  
The hot water of my baths remind me of the heat of his skin against mine  
And how he’d ignite bonfires wherever his lips roamed  
I see him in the middle of the night  
When I close my eyes and try to focus on the sound of the waves  
He is all i see  
The reverberations of the waves hitting quickly morphs into his raspy voice and then I hear him calling my name toward the nothingness of the ocean  
He’s calling me in his direction but I have shackles around my wrists and I can’t go to him  
My heart wrings into a knot as it yearns for him  
I need him to come set me free  
To invigorate me like he once did, to spark flares in the crook of my neck  
I want him to build a pyre of his love on my lips  
Scorch my sides with his trailing fingers and engulf me entirely in his flame  
So I’ll wait  
I will sit and I will wait for him hoping one day he’d come back and set my soul afire like he used to


End file.
